Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal compound, and in particular it relates to a liquid crystal compound and a liquid crystal composition.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have become mainstream flat-panel displays because of their small size, light weight, low power consumption, and excellent display quality.
For the liquid crystal material used in the liquid crystal display, high dielectric anisotropy and low viscosity are important. In particular, with high dielectric anisotropy, the liquid crystal display may have a low driving voltage and low energy consumption.
However, the liquid crystal compound having high dielectric anisotropy usually has high viscosity. The response speed of the liquid crystal compound will be reduced due to high viscosity. Therefore, a liquid crystal compound having sufficiently high dielectric anisotropy without incurring high viscosity is needed.